The suspension systems on many vehicles adjust the spring force applied to the suspension to allow the vehicle to maintain a desired ride height or attitude under changing load conditions while maintaining a softer (lower rate) spring for comfort. However, current designs allow only step adjustment to a spring seat or, alternatively, use more complex and expensive hydraulically adjustable spring seat. Other suspension systems, used in racecars, have externally threaded bodies to adjust the spring seat of the suspension damper. These systems are also expensive and are not readily available for regular types of vehicles. Adjustment of these systems also requires special tools or hydraulic pumps.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method of vehicle suspension adjustment that overcomes these and other disadvantages.